No more humans
by Pikana
Summary: After all, killing every man, woman and child would prove to be a fun challenge.


"How boring..." the oozing liquid saturated his fur as he waded through it, determined to get a proper look at his lover's method. The exotic furred-female smiled, and with a flick of her wrist, she began a circular cut around the stomach of the human. The child of five shouted in pain and tried desperately to pull away, but the braces held her still. Finishing the incision, the beautiful furry reached for a curved skinning knife from the tray.

"Don't tarnish her too badly. The Hylain is bait for scum- not another torture toy." the ruler said as he handed the desired instrument. The creature's cheeks grew a deeper red as she accepted the knife and sliced the hide away from the muscle.

"It's a Human girl, my Lord. Look at her ears." the cold creature glared at the Pokemon and the assistant went back to peeling the skin off the screaming girl.

"It doesn't matter whether they are Beorc, Hylian or Homosapien: they're all part of humanity. Regardless of their race, they're still disgusting. Heartless. Stupid. Cruel."

"I don't know. I think you can say the same for me." the female anthromorph gave a giggle as she selected a large butcher knife and grabbed the girl's right arm, yanking it back so the sharp pain reignited the fire in the girl's body. The ruler watched as the seductive sadist brought the blade down hard at the shoulder.

The girl screamed and thrashed, leading to the woman to hit her arm and carving a large cut against her neck.

"How pathetic..." he sneered.

"Bad Kat!" the Pokemon screeched as she grabbed a fistful of purple hair and yanked it up. "If you don't stay still I'm going to do this to Ana. Do you want me to do the same to your sister? DO YOU?" The kindergardener stopped fighting and, without delay, the homicidal creature took another whack and hit her target.

"She's screaming. Good."

Humanity. The cause of why it was necessary for him to begin the revolution. It was what drove him to lead all those who had fur, feathers and scales to overthrow the diseased people and enslave them. Try contain their repulsive behaviour until the anthromorphs could change the humans into a species that wouldn't be a nuisance. Yes, some of his methods weren't morally correct- but it was the result that mattered. A peaceful world.

"I know right! Now off goes the arm! Can't have you trying to escape!" She swung again and again. Blood sprayed into the air, but the dark master realized she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Hmm, possibly. I guess I forgot to sharpen my wittle knife. I did have ten people to attend to today! Oh well! I'll try something else," stated the Pokemon matter-of-factly as she tossed the knife over her shoulder, over the armoured emperor's head, embedding the blade in the table.

"Not electrocution... you know what happens when you..."

"Bah! I know honey! Stop teasing me." She grabbed a box on the floor and began rummaging through it. The girl on the table wailed, her pain echoing the dungeon walls.

He had succeeded overthrowing humans. The world belonged to the rightful owners. The creatures of the Earth and sky- not destructive man. Everything should have been running smoothly towards a better future.

But it wasn't.

Some of humanity's best didn't like the torture or the rehabilitation. They were too stupid to understand that this was for everyone's best interest. They fought against his kind- and no matter how much he tried- he couldn't quite squish them.

"Found it!" she squealed, grabbing the attention of the supreme lord. He looked at the weapon and smirked.

"A chainsaw? Really?"

"Hey Kat! This is my friend. She and I always have disagreements about your kind. I hate your guts... but this metal-sucker loves them," the girl whimpered, "care to help us decide if we should love you or hate you?"

Humanity should have been easy to control. They were... for most part.

There was one group in particular that displeased him. A moral-free circus said to be filled with fun and fear for all. A murderous group, intending on destroying everything Pokemon held dear. Stealing every possession; burning down the thin walls of society and order; freeing humanity from slavery; killing every life that didn't please them.

They were the cause of a second uprising. A spark. A threat that could drive the anthromorphs back into their history of oppression and despair.

He wasn't worried though. In fact, the figure was excited. "Hey Kat," she piped up. "Think fast!"

Suddenly, the Pokemon hacked the arm as hard as she could. The purple-haired girl's voice bellowed out in agony, tears soaking her face and the pain veering through her. The revolving of the blade's teeth made the skin tear away- followed by the bone snapping. Unable to catch her breath, the girl blacked out.

"Shit... I hope I haven't killed her."

After all, killing every man, woman and child would prove to be a fun challenge.

"I'll excuse you this time... but don't you dare do that to the other bait." He growled. She gave him an innocent grin and he sighed, unable to hide his sadistic grin back.

If the human monstrosity- the Circo De la Luna- wanted to kill him, he was ready.

"Ike... ready or not... here I come."

_Circo De la Luna_  
><em>The official trailer<em>  
><em>A Super Smash Bros Fanfiction<em>  
><em>Written by Pikana<em>

_Fear the circus that plays in the moon._

_Warning: Torture, sexual themes, violence, ideologically sensitive material and awesomeness. Not showing this to your parents is advised._

_Rated M: which is why you probably can't find it on the SSB page automatically.  
><em>


End file.
